worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Primatology
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Primatology course. Primatology * Add free, open Primatology subjects below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS journal in this discipline Select Bibliographies Max Planck Institute for Evolutionary Anthropology, Department of Primatology Publications. 2011-1998. Publications. Leipzig, Germany: Max Planck Institute for Evolutionary Anthropology. Select Blogs Best primatology blogs. 2011. Best primatology blogs. Select Book Reviews Jenkins, Steve. 2011. Jane Goodall’s Childhood Fascinations. May 12. New York, NY: The New York Times. Lewis, Susan K. 2010. What We're Reading: Bonobo Handshake. May 25. PBS. Select Books Campbell, Christina J., Agustín Fuentes, Katherine C. MacKinnon, Melissa Panger, and Simon K. Bearder (eds.). 2006. Primates in Perspective. Oxford University Press. Gomez, Juan Carlos. 2006. Apes, Monkeys, Children, and the Growth of Mind. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. Goodall, Jane. 1986. The Chimpanzees of Gombe: Patterns of Behavior. (illus.) Cambridge, MA: Belknap Press. Goodall, Jane and Phillip Berman. 2000. Reason for Hope: A Spiritual Journey. Grand Central Publishing. Fouts, Roger S. & Mills, Stephen Tukel. 1997. Next of Kin: My Conversations with Chimpanzees. William Morrow. Hrdy, Sarah Blaffer. 1999. The Woman That Never Evolved: With a New Preface and Bibliographical Updates, Revised Edition. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. King, Barbara J. 2007. Evolving God: A Provocative View on the Origins of Religion. Doubleday Religion. Muller, Martin N. and Richard W. Wrangham. 2009. Sexual Coercion in Primates and Humans: An Evolutionary Perspective on Male Aggression Against Females. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. Woods, Vanessa. 2010. Bonobo Handshake: A Memoir of Love and Adventure in the Congo. (http://www.bonobohandshake.com/). Gotham. de Waal, Frans. 2009. Primates and Philosophers: How Morality Evolved. (Edited by Stephen Macedo & Josiah Ober). Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. de Waal, Frans B. M. and by Frans Lanting (illus.). 1997. Bonobo: The Forgotten Ape. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press. Washburn , David A., Duane M. Rumbaugh (eds.). 2006. Primate Perspectives on Behavior And Cognition. Amer Psychological Assn. Select Databases Select Films Marsh, James. 2011. Project Nim. Red Box Films, Passion Pictures, BBC Films. Patterson, Penny. 1999. A Conversation with Koko. (VHS). (See Youtube video below). New York, NY: Nature Video Library/Thirteen/WNET. Schroeder, Barbet. 1978. Koko: A Talking Gorilla. (with Dr. Penny Patterson). France: Criterion Collection. Select Idea Competitions / Conversations Select Journals, Serials, etc. American Journal of Primatology. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Gutgesell, Volker. 2011. Ape close and personal: Stunning images which capture primates at their most unguarded. London, UK: The Daily Mail. Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select References Bartlett, Roscoe G. 2011. Stop Using Chimps as Guinea Pigs. August 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Gorman, James. 2011. Chimps’ Days in Labs May Be Dwindling. November 14. New York, NY: The New York Times. Hambleton, Laura. 2011. Primatologist Jane Goodall, 77, talks about how chimps and humans age. December 5. Washington, DC: The Washington Post. Stumpf. R. 2007. Chimpanzees and Bonobos: Diversity within and between species (Chapter 19 in Primates in Perspective. 2007. J. Campbell. A. Fuentes. K.C. McKinnon. M. Panger. S.K. Bearder). Oxford University Press. vikingpower. 2011. NIH Restricts Use of Chimpanzees in Labs. December 16. science.slashdot.org Apes and Sign Language Fouts, Roger S. 1973. Acquisition and testing of gestural signs in four young chimpanzees. (180, pp. 978-980). Science. Fouts, Roger S.; Fouts, Deborah H. & Waters, G. 2002. The ethics and efficacy of biomedical research in chimpanzees with special regard to HIV research. (in A. Fuentes & L. Wolfe, Primates face to face: Conservation implications of human-nonhuman primate interconnections, pp. 45-60). Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. King, Mary-Claire. 1973. Protein polymorphisms in chimpanzee and human evolution. (Doctoral dissertation). Berkeley, CA: University of California, Berkeley. Bonobo chimpanzee (Pan paniscus) Dreifus, Claudia. 2011. A Conversation With Brian Hare and Vanessa Woods: Why Bonobos Don’t Kill Each Other. July 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Hare, Brian. 2010. Bonobo Bliss. Mar 19. Living on Earth Lang, Kristina Cawthon. 2005. Bonobo - Pan paniscus. Madison, WI: Primate Info Net. de Waal, Frans B. M. 1999. Bonobo, Sex and Society. In Sussman, Robert W. Biological Basis of Behavior: Critical Review (2nd ed.). Pp. 114 - 120. Pearson / Prentice Hall. Common chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) McGrew, William C. 2010. Evolution: Chimpanzee Technology. Science 30 April 2010: Vol. 328. no. 5978, pp. 579 - 580, DOI: 10.1126/science.1187921. Washington, DC: American Association for the Advancement of Science. Tierney, John. 2010. When It Comes to Sex, Chimps Need Help, Too. May 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Comparative Studies of Pan paniscus and Pan troglodytes Savage-Rumbaugh, E. Sue, and Beverly J. Wilkerson. 1978. Socio-sexual behavior in Pan paniscus and Pan troglodytes: A comparative study. Volume 7, Issue 4, May 1978, Pages 327-344. Journal of Human Evolution Eastern Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla beringei graueri) Japanese macaque (Macaca fuscata) Suzuki, Akira. 1963. An ecological study of wild Japanese monkeys in snowy areas - Focused on Their Food Habits. Volume 6, Number 1, 31-72. SpringerLink. "In Shiga Heights in central Japan, the macaques enter and remain in hot springs in the winter, probably to regulate their body temperature behaviorally (Hori et al. 1977)." Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) Western lowland gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) Fossey, Diane. 1983. Gorillas in the Mist. Mariner Books. Human (Homo sapiens) Primates: Apes, monkeys, and you. 2010. Primates: Apes, monkeys, and you. Berkeley, CA: UC Berkeley. Japanese macaque (Macaca fuscata) Suzuki, Akira. 1963. An ecological study of wild Japanese monkeys in snowy areas - Focused on Their Food Habits. Volume 6, Number 1, 31-72. SpringerLink. "In Shiga Heights in central Japan, the macaques enter and remain in hot springs in the winter, probably to regulate their body temperature behaviorally (Hori et al. 1977)." Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus and Pongo abelii) Galdikas, Birute M. F. 1996. Reflections of Eden: My Years with the Orangutans of Borneo. Back Bay Books. Singer, Peter. 2001. Heavy Petting. utilitarian.net - Nerve. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Strier, Karen B. 2006. Primate Behavioral Ecology (3rd ed.). Allyn & Bacon. Select Video and Audio Ape Genius. 2011. Ape Genius. PBS Nova. Clever Monkeys. 2011. Clever Monkeys. PBS Nova. Morris, Desmond. 2009. Desmond Morris on the Aquatic Ape Hypothesis. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aquatic_ape_hypothesis). London, England: BBC Knowledge. Wallace, Danny. 2006. Chimps Are People, Too - Part 1. London, UK: BBC. Wallace, Danny. 2006. Chimps Are People, Too - Part 1. London, UK: BBC. Bonobo chimpanzee (Pan paniscus) Behncke, Isabel. 2011. Isabel Behncke: Evolution's gift of play, from bonobo apes to humans. March. Monterey, CA: TED Talks. Bonobo Sexual Behavior. 2001. BONOBO SEXUAL BEHAVIOR. youtube.com Harris, Dan. 2008. Bonobo chimps on Nightline having sex aka conflict resolution!. ABC Nightline - Into the Wild Naish, Darren. 2009. Zihlman's 'pygmy chimpanzee hypothesis'. ("Several bonobo-chimp hybrids were born in a circus in Belgium"). November 25. Science Blogs. Psychology Teacher. 2009. Savage-Rumbaugh core study. youtube.com Savage-Rumbaugh, Sue. 2004. Apes that write, start fires and play Pac-Man. Monterey, CA: TED Talks. Tehinfidel. 2010. Bonobos: Language Recognition, Play. youtube.com Common chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) Attenborough, David. 2008. Violent chimpanzee attack - Planet Earth - BBC wildlife. Britain: Planet Earth - BBC wildlife. Goodall, Jane. 2011. Dr Jane Goodall on chimps, humans and happiness. June 7. (Audio). Australia: abc.net.au Goodall, Jane. 2010. Jane Goodall: A Retrospective. National Geographic. Goodall, Jane. 1976. Jane Goodalls Wild Chimpanzees pt1. Goodall, Jane. 1976. Jane Goodalls Wild Chimpanzees pt2. Goodall, Jane. 1976. Goodalls Wild Chimpanzees pt3. Goodall, Jane. 1984. JANE GOODALL: AMONG THE WILD CHIMPANZEES 3 OF 3. (Flo dies here, and Jane also talks about chimp violence: male war and female 'killing'). Tanzania: National Geographic Van Lawick, Hugo. 1976. People of the Forest The Chimps of Gombe pt1. Van Lawick, Hugo. 1976. People of the Forest The Chimps of Gombe pt2. Van Lawick, Hugo. 1976. [ People of the Forest The Chimps of Gombe pt3]. Van Lawick, Hugo. 1976. [ People of the Forest The Chimps of Gombe pt4]. Pitu23. 2010. Chimp Fight For Sex. Bush Gardens. Eastern Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla beringei graueri) Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) Western lowland gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) Patterson, Penny. 2008. Koko Loves: Conversations with a Signing Gorilla. Stanford, CA: Research Channel. Human (Homo sapiens) Wilson, E.O. 1998. Integrated Science and The Coming Century of The Environment. (http://www.goodreads.com/author/quotes/31624.Edward_O_Wilson). 27 March: Vol. 279. no. 5359, pp. 2048 - 2049. Science. Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus and Pongo abelii) Attenborough, David. 2008. Attenborough: Amazing DIY Orangutans - BBC Earth. London, England: BBC Earth. Buccaz. 2010. Orangutans Sex Fails. San Diego, CA: San Diego Zoo. Jaws and Claws. 2008. Jaws and Claws 2: Orangutan Conflict. Animal Planet Video. Wilkins, Gordon. 2009. Orangutans Having Sex at the National Zoo. National Zoo. Rhesus Monkeys Select Websites Wisconsin Primate Research Center (WPRC) Library Primate Info Net. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin-Madison. Select Wikis World University and School Links Anthropology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Anthropology Bonobo chimpanzee: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bonobo_chimpanzee Brain and Cognitive Sciences: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Brain_and_Cognitive_Sciences Animal Behavior: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Behavior Animal Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Studies Evolutionary_Biology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Evolutionary Biology Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Social Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Science Veterinary Medicine: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Veterinary_Medicine WUaS Navigation Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, for find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World OpenSim. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page ScienceSim. 2011. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Agriculture School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Agriculture_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!